The Ties that Bind
by Vulcan Princess
Summary: When Bones gets dragged to an FBI gala with the rest of the gang,her world gets turned upside down and the human side of the illustrious Dr. Brennan is radically exposed BB R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please._

* * *

_Ch 1- Headaches and Dinner Invitations_

The warm spring air drifted through the corridor, the only sound was the slight humming of the overhead fans and the crisp click of heels as the owner strode purposely down the hall towards the open concept stairs. Dr Goodman clutched the small embroidered envelopes in his hand, pausing at the top of the stairs looking down at his team as they hustled around their newest find. A decomposing mass of bones that seemed so far gone that they looked to be earth more so then bones. Taking a closer look as he rubbed the brow of his nose already feeling the headache that he knew would be inevitable.

"Oh this is going to be lovely" he thought to himself, frantically scanning his memory hoping that he did in fact refill that aspirin bottle sitting in his desktop drawer. Taking a deep breath and slipping on his "game" faced he ventured down the stairs.

Brennan's assistant Zach Addy on his periodic glances up from the realm of his microscope where Dr. Brennan had him attempting to identify a piece of foreign matter encased in the remains. As he was attempting to loosen the crick in his neck he spotted Dr. Goodman with his trademark "game face" and upon further observation he noticed the small white papers in his hand that presently were being clutched like spears.

"People, people I have presents for you, don't push everyone gets one"

"What is this?" Jack Hodges took one carefully, like it was a snake coiled and ready to strike. "This looks suspiciously like some sort of invitation" he capped his displeasure with an irritated frown.

"The FBI Charity Event Gala?" queered Angela with a small smile upon her face

"Yes, due to our valuable work with the FBI we have all been invited to this event this coming Saturday, ah Dr Brennan? Temperance?" he waved her invitation towards her crouched form in irritation. "You get one too; can I perhaps persuade you to tear yourself away from that mandible to listen to what I have to say for a moment, hmmmm?

"Hmm yes" Brennan finally surfaced the expression on her face clearly indicated that she had no idea what they were talking about. "Zach, any luck with that foreign matter?"

"Not yet Dr Brennan, I'm still cross referencing"

"Keep working on it, Angela can you see if you can sketch from anything that we have here I know it's somewhat degraded but I have-----. She was cut off abruptly by a hand on her forearm.

"Dr Brennan, I realize that your work is very important to you, however; the gala is not an option. I received word that Dr. Clay Townsand will be present, Dr. Townsand is a great admirer of the work done here and his contributions here are VERY important." He punctuated his point in placing the invitation into her hand with a stern expression.

"Dr. Goodman, I'm sure the good doctor is a great admirer of our work but—"Hodges started on his inevitable conspiracy, anti social diatribe that was abruptly cut off.

"But nothing, your going Hodges no exceptions, you ALL are, Dr. Townsand is a respected entomologist with a vast fortune and contributor to your work. You will be on hand to thank him personally understood."

"Hey, hey guys listen these came this morning" Seeley Booth came rushing in his trademark style, his suit jacket flying behind him and a half smirk on his face. "Oh good you got them already" At the expression on "Bones" face he couldn't hold back the smirk.

"What's the matter Bones, women are supposed to love a chance to get dressed up."

"You know perfectly well, I'm not a fan of these events but it seems that I have no choice in the matter isn't that right Dr. Goodman?" her irritation in full force now

"Special Agent Booth, we are delighted at this opportunity and will most certainly be there" Dr Goodman smiled.

In response Booth beamed back and they both turned their gaze on Brennan, standing with her hands on her hips looking defeated.

"Yes, we looking forward to coming" she sighed and her voice carried the tones of her resentment.

As Dr. Goodman turned and headed to his office, in no doubt searching for that elusive bottle of aspirin Dr Brennan inwardly groaned. This would prove to be an interesting evening indeed. Turing back to her sanctuary and barking orders from the microscope she immersed herself in her world.


	2. Pas De Deux

**The Ties that Bind**

I_ own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please._

_Please forgive the skip in time, but this story is centered around the gala, so I decided you don't need a whole chapter dedicated to Angela's shopping excursions ;)_

_Ch 2_

* * *

**Pas De Deux**

Seeley Booth was a patient man as a former sniper he had to be, standing in the shadows of the bar he patiently scanned the crowd watched as the socialites tripped over themselves to chase around those of importance like lost children. It sickened him to watch as they chased their prey around in fancy clothes desperately hoping that they would become noticed, and embraced by those with power. Sipping his Vodka casually he smirked and continued on his quest of scanning for the object of his interest. He noticed Hodges and Zach enter in navy suits, both looking surprisingly comfortable and quite distinguished. Hodges took a quick look around sighed and made a quick beeline for the bar signally for a Scotch neat before he had reached it. At this Booth smiled, it seems he wasn't the only one bored with the current surroundings. Hearing a familiar voice he turned as Angela entered the gala.

"Zach" she called as she entered through the double doors as she reached her friend.

"Angela you look nice" he smiled as she reached him, her dark hair was now softly curled, and her features had taken on an exotic glow her eyes were now lined with kohl and the red knee length dress that she wore with a high slit showed off her feminine features and playful nature. Booth did not miss the men who set admiring glances her way.

"Yes she does" Hodges said with a smile he passed Angela a cocktail while clutching his Scotch like a lifeline.

Booth made a move to join them, secretly delighted that his "squints" for that is how he saw them now much to his chagrin were there to join him as he much preferred their company to those of the squawking socialites when Dr.Goodman's voice interrupted his reverie.

"Special Agent Booth, such a lovely event wouldn't you agree?"

Booth smiled and turned to face the good doctor,

"Indeed, I was just about to go join Angela, Hodges and Zach"

"They are here, oh I see them thank you Booth I best go make sure that Hodges conspiracy theories are not running rampant and protect the young men here from Miss. Montenegro" he set out to join his scientists

Booth smiled and shook his head turning back to the bartender he was set to order another drink when time stopped.

At least, that is how he remembers it, the moment that Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the room. Time Stopped.

All he could do was stare, she was dressed simply in a soft pink floor length gown, her shoulders bare and a simple small pendant around her neck her hair piled softly atop her head with a few tendrils framing her lovely face, her eyes seemed huge and captivated him and the soft makeup she wore drew the men in the room to her side, fawning over her as if she was a precious object to be coveted. At this Booth felt a sudden sense of rage within How dare they presume that she is just another pretty face, that she will be overjoyed at their attentions? No, she was his Bones and dammit he would prove it. Turning to the bartender he ordered another Scotch and a Chardonnay. Oh yes, he would prove it after all, alls fair in love and war and Seeley Booth was quite experienced at war. Turning with a purposeful stride he glided across the floor towards his target.

Temperance Brennan had never felt more uncomfortable then she did at that moment, from the second that she walked through the door she felt eyes on her, finding Hodges, Angela and Zach, she all but tripped over them in her haste to reach their side. Zach and Hodges gave her admiring glances and Dr. Goodman leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You look lovely Temperance" they chorused in unison

Angela, just grinned "I TOLD you that you were a knockout in that dress sweetie"

"Ange" Brennan started to reprimand her dear friend when she was attacked.

Attached by hoards of men, appearing out of nowhere eager to shake her hand, or give her a hug eager to reach her side and fawn over the lovely Dr. Brennan. As she contemplated if she could roundhouse kick in this dress and 4 inch spiked heels that Angela insisted "matched the dress to a key and were oh so killer" she heard the voice of her "knight in FBI standard issue body armor" (A/N Wasn't that a GREAT episode")

"Well well Bones, looks like you could use a drink." She met Booth's eyes which seemed to bore into hers and she gratefully accepted the Chardonnay Booth offered her.

"Thank you" she smiled, accepting the fact that he would never cease calling her Bones.

He gave her a genuine smile and the men surrounding her took a small step back. Never breaking eye contact he grasped her hand and bringing it to his lips he kissed her palm gently, smirking when she gave a faint gasp.

"They were wrong" never breaking eye contact and refusing to relinquish her hand she had to strain to hear him now, "you don't look lovely, you look exquisite" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Target acquired.


	3. When I Step Here You Step There

**The Ties that Bind**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please. Thank you so much to reviewers._

* * *

**Ch 3 – When I Step Here You Step There…..**

"You shouldn't have done that" Brennan said as she glided across the floor with Booth, Angela and some poor unsuspecting young man, whom Bones didn't deny was easy on the eyes, twirled nearby.

"C'mon Bones, that is the thanks I get for rescuing you from the "geriatric Neanderthals oh what a pretty lady society"

At this Temperance rolled her eyes, Booth pulled her closer as the tempo picked up careful to maintain the unspoken barrier between them, close but teetering on the brink of something more all the while ensuring that they are always one step back.

"Rescue me? Booth where in that poor misguided mind of yours did you concoct the fabrication that I needed to be rescued, for your information I was enjoying the stimulating conversation that I oh! ----"Temperance was cut off abruptly when Booth closed the gap between their bodies and leaned down to whisper in her ear

"Stimulating conversation" his breath tickled her ear; she was both aroused and furious at him, which seemed to always be the case. His voice got soft as he said "Admit it you liked it when I kissed you, I saw it in your eyes"

She shoves him back, appalled at his presumptuousness glaring. "What! Booth you kissed my hand! I hardly call that a kiss and for your information many men have---"

"Oh so you want me to kiss you?" he smirked clearly enjoying the flustered state he put her in, absorbing her beauty, which was even more radiant when she was angry. He loved this.

She gaped at him "That is NOT what I meant, gah why must you be so, so….insufferable"

"Insufferable, Bones I would have thought that you capable with your intelligence and education to come up with a more witty comeback then insufferable" he was baiting her and he knew it "Could it be that Dr. Brennan is powerless under my charm hmmm"

"Booth, let me make something inexplicably clear to you, so clear that even you in your delusional Scotch induced, alpha male wannabe state cannot misunderstand---"

"Alpha male wannabe Bones I'm not going to stand here and listen to your diatribe—"

"Diatribe, I'm impressed that you can you that in a sentence, and STOP interrupting me"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel but Dr. Brennan, it's an honor to meet you I have admired your work for sometime and have longed to tell you this in person."

Both turned to stare into the face of Dr. Clay Townsand, the most important man attending the gala and the sole reason for Bones attendance. Looking past him she saw Dr. Goodman scowling furiously. Mortified at what he must think of her arguing at a gala she rushed to apologize. Booth for his part looked chagrined.

"Dr. Townsand this is my partner Special Agent Seeley—"

"Booth yes I know" he extended his hand "Dr. Brennan, please enjoy what is left of the evening, perhaps I may request a tour with you as my guide at a later date?"

"It would be my pleasure Dr. Townsand, the Jeffersonian is grateful for your support over the years" Temperance started to make amends when a young man rushed up to them

"Agent Booth we have a situation, a body has been found nearby" he said, nervous in Bones' presence

Booth took a deep breath and looked at Bones, asking with his eyes if all was forgiven. Her look told him yes.

Offering her his arm he said "Let's go let Bones do what she does best, shall we partner"

She signed and took his arm. Her grip on his forearm a little forceful she was still mad about the kiss comment. At this rate she wouldn't even have time to change.

Damn heels, Angela would hear about this.


	4. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, as far as Hodgins goes, I hope that I've corrected it enough to see plausible in the following chapters. My apology if Bones seems slightly OOC towards the end here but I'm writing this as a "breaking point type scenario" and I hope it continues to be realistic. Thank you again for the lovely reviews  its Bones night yay!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better...**_

__The drive to the site behaved in the usual manner: silence, quips, stolen glances and a desperate attempt on both their parts to frantically change the station the moment Foreigner came on. 15 min later, they had reached their destination. As Booth parked he watched in fascination and amusement as Bones hopped out of the car, charging to the poor unsuspecting lieutenant waiting nearby. Booth smiled as the poor man's face expressed fear at this lovely woman in 4 inch heels and a designer dress, plowed across the lawn to meet him with a look of sheer determination. As she reached him he involuntarily took a step back.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute; we had a call about a body this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." She turned to gesture towards him but found him still at least 50 yards back.

"Booth! will you hurry up!" her exasperation was not lost on anyone

"Coming dearest, I just thought you may need something like perhaps your kit" He reached her side carrying the case a look of irritation mixed with humor crossed his handsome brow.

"Thank you" she looked only slightly chagrined as she took the kit.

"Right this way sir" the lieutenant pointed towards a deep gulley with the edges of a pit becoming visible.

Booth, a seasoned field officer felt himself loosing it as he looked over the edge of the pit what he saw was the most unsettling, revolting thing he had even witnessed. The body if you could call it that was hacked so badly that it was barely intact, but what was worst was the state of decomposition, the remains had taken on a greenish hue. The skin was missing the body essentially had all the features of a human, without any of the normal characteristics. The sight was matched in its unpleasantness only by the putrefying smell. What horrified Booth the most though, was the fact that he was watching his partner all but ready to leap into the pit with the unfortunate soul.

"Bones what on earth are you doing" He could not hide his horror

"Examining the body, you know my job." She looked at him with confusion

"Bones, you're in a designer outfit, I hate to think what it must have cost you. Are you actually going to jump in there wearing that?"

She looked guilty, looking down at her outfit and then back up into his eyes.

"You're absolutely right Booth, thank you." Booth turned to call for a jumper and stopped, placing his hand on the bridge of his nose he stared at his partner. She had just whipped of her heels, and tossed them with a fury that even a shot-put athlete would be proud of and leapt into the pit.

"Bones you astound me, you know that. Here," he slipped off his jacket and passed it to her. "Not one word about male chauvinistic behaviour either, you're in a strapless ball gown and its night. Now put it on before you catch cold."

She surprised him by actually smiling as she slipped his jacket on and wrapped it around her. "Thank you" her tone was sincere and grateful.

He was about to say your welcome when the competition strolled in. Captain Mike Richards. A handsome, well educated officer who was busy making a fuss over Bones, Booth did not like him. He did not like him at all.

He tuned back into the conversation, irritated at Bones charming smile directed at the Captain.

"No, I have everything I need thank you Captain"

"No problem Dr. Brennan, my men have been given strict orders anything you need, anything at all, they are to comply fully." His overeager smile infuriated Booth.

"Actually I've done all I can here, once we get it back to the Jeffersonian I can complete a more detailed analysis." She reached to take the hand the Captain offered her and was shocked to find herself being lifted through the air. "Ohh!" she started in surprise. Booth had reached down and grabbed her firmly abet gently and lifted her out of the pit to his side. Addressing the Captain in a clipped tone he said:

"Thank you for the assistance Captain; I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI Dr. Brennan's partner. We appreciate your continued help with our FBI lead investigation. This is agent Rich Cantollini." He gestured to the young agent approaching. "He will brief you." Turing to Bones he said "Ready to go, I'll take you home to change first if you want"

Bones was horrified at his blatant disregard for the Captain and turned to make amends.

"Thank you for all your help Captain" she was apologetic

"It is my pleasure, thank you Special Agent Booth my team is ready to provide any assistance needed. Under supervision of the FBI of course, I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds." He started pointedly at Booth his point made clear. Smiling he turned to Dr. Brennan "Good luck with your investigation Dr Brennan, such a pleasure to meet you." Turning he disappeared into the night.

"What is wrong with you Booth, he was only trying to help." She was mad now

"Oh I'm sure he was Bones, so very helpful. Look he was overstepping his bounds alright; this is an FBI investigation end of story." He was matching her temper now

"Overstepping his bounds? And what bounds are those Booth hmm?" she was furious now.

"Enough Bones, I'm not playing these games with you tonight, let's go." He moves to take her arm at this she jumps back furiously.

"Don't touch me, I can walk you know" she was spitting venom now.

"Fine! You know what I don't care just hurry up."

She threw his jacket back at him in a rage. "You know what never mind I'll get a ride back with someone else, you need to curb your alpha male complex." She spun and headed back towards the poor young lieutenant getting into his car.

Booth punched the air in his frustration, he watched her leave. Sigh, she really was beautiful when she was angry.


	5. The First Cut Is Always The Deepest

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please. To everyone that has reviewed. THANK YOU, your appreciation has me continuing. Originally I had planned to make this part of the last chapter, but I thought the slight tiff was a good prelude. This chapter is the inevitable breakdown. Please remember when reading this that Brennan is off kilter, it's the same night, she is tired and Booth's behaviour has irked and fascinated her. So if it's slightly OOC hang in there._

* * *

**Chapter 5- The First Cut Is Always The Deepest**

Infuriating that's what he is. Utterly infuriating from his constant jibes to his blatant jealousy he was driving her nuts. Stupid male chauvinistic idiot how dare he, after all he had no claim on her all she was to him was a source of amusement. No, that really wasn't fair he was a friend, a good one but his behaviour sometimes made her what to just throttle him. Thinking back to the young captain she winced. She had no real interest, just flattered by his interest. He noticed her and not her degree which made her happy. Shifting in her seat she found her feet to be very cold, looking down she realized that she was barefoot recalling that she had left her shoes at the crime scene. Growling impatiently she turned to hear the lieutenant's voice calling her.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright? He looked nervous but that could be because she was scowling at him.

"I left my shoes at the scene" her voice was still tinged with impatience

"Well there is a turnoff here, we can go back and—"

"NO!" her voiced surprised even her, taking a deep breath she composed herself and turned to the young lieutenant

"I'm sorry, it's just been a really long night, and I appreciate your willingness to drive me to the Jeffersonian as well as for putting up with me." Her smile was sincere and he smiled back.

"Not a problem, you know you're somewhat of a legend around here, Agent Booth always speaks so highly of you, of your work it really is a pleasure to meet you."

She smiles politely and sits back in her seat rejoicing at the site of the Jeffersonian thanking the young man she heads into the building and her latest project with all its mysteries.

After changing into slacks and a light blue blouse and donning her lab coat she felt more at ease. With the body on the table in front of her she looses herself in her work. Loosing all tract of time as she often does, she jumped at the sound of someone on the stairs. Looking up she saw Booth with two styrofoam cups in his hand he hands her a hot chocolate as his silent apology and asks about the case.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet, thanks for the drink though"

"Welcome, listen Bones about earlier—" he was interrupted by a delivery person at the door

"Dr. Brennan?" he inquired

"That's me" accepting the packages she turns to Booth "They are from Captain Richards."

"Oh Goody" the sarcasm was back

"Booth what do you have against him anyway, he is assisting us on this case." She was irked again

"Bones, your brilliant you really are but you cannot see that this man is making a play for you honestly this "sweet damsel- in -distress watch me bat my eyelashes" routine is getting tiresome." He was snapping at her now, overcome with jealousy.

"Routine, Booth have you lost your mind what are you talking about?" she is looking at him now in shock.

"Oh don't play dumb Bones, you love it all of us men tripping over you fawning over you all the while you stand there with you sob story, so isolated from the world, cold, calculating unfeeling. I can't believe that you with your intelligence you can't see what is right in front of you Bones-"he was cut off by a swift slap across the face

"How dare you, how dare you presume to know me, you the man who took people's lies for a living you have no idea what I've seen, how I feel. Cold and unfeeling is that how you see me." She laughs now in pain "I thought you were different Seeley I really did, you know your just like them I'm a freak to the rest of the world well you know what I don't care. Do you have any idea what its like to be a child told that you parents are gone, to be ripped crying from your brothers arms, loaded in a car and dropped off to people who only look at you with pity." She could no longer hide the tears. "Get out."

"Bones, please I'm sorry—"he was pleading, feeling like a total ass.

"GET OUT." She was screaming at him now "Just get out, go away and stay away from me." She turned and fled towards her office, feeling so isolated and alone.

Booth was stunned, how could he have done this. She was at least his best friend and at most the woman of his dreams. She had opened up to him, trusted him and he made her feel ostracized like everyone else. He wiped the moisture from his face and turned feeling helpless. How was he ever going to fix this? He picked up her cup gently, cherishing it in an odd way. He felt the guilt surging and threw it violently at the wall. Defeated he stormed into the night.


	6. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, I realize that they seemed a bit out of character but it was needed. Of course Brennan feels remorse! How could she not? R&R Please and on with the show - VP_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What Becomes of The Broken Hearted **

Brennan stood in her office incredulous. For the first time in her life she had behave like an irrational emotionally unstable schoolgirl. She, who prided herself in her ability to objectively analyze the situation rationally had burst into tears and ran away. She never ran, from anything or anybody.

Wincing, she remembered the horrible things she had said to him. He was right, she was socially inept. She owed him her life many times; he had always been there to protect her no matter how much she protested. Even more then that though he was a fastly becoming a daily fixture in her life, and a very dear friend. She desperately did not want to loose him but just didn't understand how to fix what she had done. Glancing over to her couch she felt a wave of pain upon the sight of her dress, remembering the feel of his lips feather light on her hand.

Oh Booth, she thought to herself, I'm so sorry I hope you let me make it right Glancing at her clock she found that it was 7:15, wiping her eyes she ventured back downstairs, when Booth came back she was most defiantly going to have answers for him. About everything.

Meanwhile………..

Booth sat in his living room glaring at his coffee as if it were the enemy. Did she really think that about him? It hurt him deeply to think so despite everything that happened between them that night he still cared for her. Sighing he took the cup into the kitchen.

Bones, I'll never ever come close to expressing how much I regret what was said last night he thought Hell, its my fault I just get insanely jealous when these men sidle up and presume to know you. They will never know you like I do. Placing his cup in the sink, he returned to the living room. Looking down he smiled, the perfect peace offering grabbing it he reached for his car keys; it was time to go talk to her. About everything.

Jeffersonian……….

Brennan busied herself with the evidence in front of her. Her team stepped carefully upon finding her this morning working with the fury of a lioness. They had learned that when Brennan was on the warpath the safest place to be was on the sidelines. Angela got a fresh reminder when she asked if Brennan had been crying. She was met with a cross reply of absolutely not. Poor Zach had received the brunt of her anger when he asked if Agent Booth would be returning for the evidence. Clearly Booth was not a subject for conversation today, they were grateful for her attention to her work that is until Captain Richards showed up.

Brennan was cross referencing something on her computer when Captain Richards came in looking happy and rested. Brennan scowled.

"Dr Brennan, how are you this fine morning" His enthusiasm grated on her nerves.

"Fine thank you," she was polite. Barely

"Here is another box of evidence my team collect from the site, thought I'd bring it to you right away." He was still grinning like a fool

"Thank you, if you just bring that to my assistant Zach Addy, he will process it as soon as possible" Her tone was dismissive, unawares of his plight he plowed on.

"Listen, I haven't had breakfast yet why don't you join me. I would really like to get to know you better and you can update me on the case progress so far." He looked hopeful

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time, there is still a lot of work to be done here." She didn't even bother to look up.

"Ah, I see I'm sorry I didn't realize that you and Agent Booth…" he trailed off

Her neck snapped around to look at him, he couldn't read the expressions darting across her face: embarrassment, nervousness, hurt, pain, anger it was just to fast for him to catch. Her tone was careful and betrayed nothing.

"Booth and I are just good friends."

He visibly brightened at this a look of triumph on her face. "Listen, that's good you can do so much better, after all the man, was a sniper---"He was cut of by the fury of a woman in front of him

"Captain Richards, how dare you presume to tell me what is best for me you don't know me whatsoever." She was really on the warpath now stopping only then breathing forced her to stop "Furthermore, do not stand in front of me and blatantly disrespect Agent Booth, he is a fine man, a dear friend and someone I trust with my life. He has saved my life more times then I can count and put up with my nonsense that has gotten him injured many time. I owe this man my life. He has and will always have my everlasting, respect, friendship and love. How dare you—"she stopped in mid sentence. Captain Richards had turned to face the person behind him. Leaning against the door was Special Agent Booth with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Booth," Brennan started to explain herself when he spun and left the building.

"Gag" she growled in frustration. Addressing Captain Richards she spoke quickly.

"Leave now, in the future I suggest if you have further business here send a messenger." She raced past him down the stairs grabbing her coat and keys on the way out.

She had to find Booth and explain; damn that man had impeccable timing.


	7. All Good Things

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_I own nothing; Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates as well as Kathy Reich's. I simply want to borrow them for my own amusement. All constructive reviews are appreciated and welcome, no flames please. Ah here it is, the end. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed I finished this for you guys _

* * *

Temperance flew down the stairs plowing into Angela who was coming to see what on earth was going on in her best friend's office.

"Sweetie, where is the fire?" she was very worried about Brennan

"Angela, I have to go find Booth, please I'll be back soon this absolutely cannot wait." Her eyes showed her fear and for once Angela didn't say a word, she simply nodded and pushed Temperance towards the exit. She raced for the exit hoping he would be willing to listen to her.

Booth pulled into the parking lot a Sid's he needed a drink and he needed one now. Grateful for his familiar bar stole and Sid's reassuring face he slumped into his seat and waited for Sid to come tell him he was still on Earth.

"Tough day?" his voice betrayed concern

"One of those days that you write books from Sid my friend."

"You look like you could use a drink?"

"Sid that is why I came to you because when I'm here all is right with the world. Bad guys are bad guys; the police force is a pain in my ass and my partner" he smirked "ah my lovely partner, is socially inept and views me as a charming irritating nuisance." His tone was that of a tired man

"So I take it that you do want a drink then?"

He looked up his face irritated. "Yes, Sid" he drew out every syllable "Yes, I would like a drink."

Sid smiled and disappeared. Booth rubbed his temple. He realized that running out of the Jeffersonian at warp speed and driving using his FBI privileges while not on a case was perhaps not the best way to deal with the situation. He consoled himself with the fact that no one was injured and he was going to replace that nice old ladies petunias. As always, his thoughts drifted back to Bones. Did she really mean what she said? Granted he knew her and she had a tendency towards tunnel vision when she was angry or back into a corner but the Bones he knew would never say something as benefit for another person if it wasn't the truth. Also, he knew he was never supposed to hear that conversation so perhaps she did mean it. He smiled at the remembrance of Richards sulking out of the room; at least he had that victory.

"Here you are this will soothe whatever ails you." Sid had reappeared and provided Booth with a lifeline, he accepted it gratefully.

"Is this seat taken" a tentative feminine voice quietly said.

Booth didn't even have to turn around, he knew she would come. She wouldn't be Bones if she didn't

"It's your seat Bones, always has been." Yet he hadn't turned around

She sat slowly facing him but still keeping a safe distance barrier between them, "I guess you heard?" he voice told him that she knew he had.

"Yeah I did Bones, I have to say I'm surprised you went off like that but quite happy you did Richards is an ass."

"Yes he is" her admission startled him and he turned to smile at her.

"Listen Booth," taking a deep breath she plunged on "I meant what I said to him, he had no right whatsoever to say that about you. He has no idea about you or me." Her voice got quiet "As far as what I said yesterday, I'm so very sorry what I said was wrong and completely out of line." She captured his gaze now, never wavering in eye contact "You're a good man Seeley, you protect people for the life of me I can't understand why you put up with me heaven knows there are other labs you could go to. Im not good socially I can't connect the way you can." She finished sadly before she could start again he jumped in

"Bones, Temperance, I'm the one who should be sorry. I freely admit that I was very jealous and I overreacted completely. I forget sometimes that I have no claim on you, that you can take care of yourself quite easily." He smiled at the memories "As far as you not being able to "connect" as you put it." He reached over and grasped her hands in his bringing her a bit closer." You are without a doubt one of the most compassionate people I know. You give victims their justice when no one and I mean no one else can. Your beautiful, educated, dedicated and fun. And that Dr. Temperance Brennan is why I put up with you, why I trust you with my life and why I will always be there for you. You and me were Butch and Sundance."

"I don't know what that means."

He laughed "Oh Bones, I missed you." Standing he pulled her in for a tight hug reluctant to let her go.

"Hey!" she exclaimed "My shoes" she looked past him on the floor to her shoes from the gala.

"Yeah I thought they would make a nice peace offering." At this she smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything" her meaning was not lost on him, he leaned in a kissed her sweetly.

"You're most welcome." Standing they left Sid's arm in arm. Partners in every sense of the word.


End file.
